An electronic device may be provided with a connector device for supplying a power to the electronic device, or for connecting the electronic device to an external device. Such a connector device may be provided with connector pins to be connected to an external device, and the connector pins may be fixed in an electrically coupled manner by being coupled to a circuit board through a method, such as soldering.
When the connector pins are coupled to the circuit board through a method, such as soldering, a coupling state, a contact failure, and the like of the connector pins are inspected. Such an inspection is carried out by X-ray or via a visual inspection using a microscope.